Stuck in the Past
by Bera-Moon
Summary: YEEHAW Chapter 9 is finally up! During a case, Angel is snaped back to 1952 and finds himself not alone. Just how and why is Buffy with him, and how will they get back? BA pairing.
1. Stuck in the Past

HEY! I am so back...which I must say is a big relief on my part...although I have not ever written a Buffy fanfic, I am happy to finally have one in progress. I must explain that this Fic is based around the Angel episode "Are you now or have you ever been" In my version however, Angel and Buffy get stuck in 1952, and have to solve the crime in order to get back!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story, although I do worship the ground the creators walk on!  
  
Enjoy this story...and remember that little button on the bottom left, that says review...if you click it...amazing things happen!  
  
Stuck in the Past  
  
Wesley looked up from the picture he was holding and frowned at Angel "This is the Hyperion Hotel. By the looks of this photograph it appears abandoned." Wesley looked down again, his eyes roaming over the image, searching for something, what he didn't know yet.  
  
Angel nodded. "68 Rooms, 68 Vacancies. It's a shame really." Angel shook his head.  
  
Wesley smiled grimly and handed the picture back. "It appears to be California Spanish. I would say it was built in the late 1920's." Wesley tilted his head to regard the picture from another angle.  
  
"That was my guess too." Angel agreed. "Its just west of here, in what used to be the heart of Hollywood. There's no indication of how long it has been vacant."  
  
Cordelia looked up as she entered the room, a tray of drinks in her hands. Setting it on the table she sat down, and peered over Angel's shoulder at the image, slightly interested at the old hotel.  
  
"From the look of it: years." Wesley smiled thankfully at Cordelia and reached for his mug of English Breakfast Tea, taking a long drink, a sigh sounding moments later.  
  
Angel nodded again, taking a tentative sip, his face scrunching up moments later. "I think it's gone off." He announced, placing the cup back on the table.  
  
"Cinnamon," Cordelia replied. At their looks she shrugged. "What I can't try something?"  
  
Wesley chuckled, and then turned to look at Angel. "Do we suspect its current condition is due to more than just the tourist trade drying up?" Wesley took another long sip, sending a grateful look Cordelia's direction.  
  
Angel smiled, and pulled the glass forward again, taking another tentative sip. "I need you two to look into the history of it. Find out who owns it now and why they are letting it stay empty like that."  
  
"Who is the client?" Cordelia asked, reaching for her laptop.  
  
"There is no client." Angel drained the rest of the cup and moved to the door. Opening it, he started to leave. Turning his head he spoke again. "I'll check back later to see what you have found." Reaching for his coat, he put it on and left.  
  
SUNNYDALE  
  
Buffy looked up at Willow. "I feel funny Will." She frowned, looking around for the source of the discomfort.  
  
"Oh." Willow replied, not really listening. "In what way?"  
  
"In a, I-have-a-tingly-feeling kinda way." Buffy sighed. "It's weird."  
  
Willow turned. "Are you sure it isn't just butterflies because you're meeting Riley?" Willow smiled slightly.  
  
Buffy shook her head. "Nope it isn't that." Buffy frowned. Just what did she think of Riley? Was he really boyfriend material? Could he really fill the position Angel still held? Frowning deeper she mentally shook her head. There was no way he was ever going to be able to do that.  
  
"Hmmm." Willow turned back to her laptop and after typing a few things, turned back. "Maybe you're coming down with something." Leaning forward, she rested her hand against Buffy's cool forehead. "Nope. Not that."  
  
"I'm a little worried Will. I haven't had this feeling since when Angel was around." Just the mention of his name from her lips sent a shiver down her spine. Even after all this time, the love she felt for him had not yet faded; in fact she doubted it ever would.  
  
"That is weird." Willow stood up. "Come on, let's go find Giles, maybe he will know something." Willow moved to the door and reached for her jacket.  
  
"Yeah maybe he will." Buffy agreed and silently followed, the tingly feeling starting to get stronger. Closing the door she dismissed it from her mind, intent on getting to Giles, before things got any worse.  
  
PTB  
  
"They must be trialed before we can make a decision." A young female turned to the man standing beside her. "We have to know their love is true."  
  
"Of course dear sister." The man smiled at his companion. "I think I have the perfect idea." Looking down at the images in the glass bowl before him, he grinned. Waving his hands he muttered a few chosen words. "The life of the Slayer and the Champion must intertwine, for us to know if their love is true."  
  
"I hope it is." The woman smiled thoughtfully. "It has been a long time since I have been able to re-unite lovers."  
  
LA  
  
Angel pulled up at the hotel and got out of the car. Frowning at the run- down place he slowly made his way towards the entrance. Squaring his shoulders, he slowly entered. As a wave of dizziness over came him, he suddenly found himself back in his old room, an image he never thought he'd see before him.  
  
"Buffy." He whispered.  
  
"Angel." She replied, her voice fearful. "Where am I?"  
  
"I think you're in 1950." Angel replied.  
  
"Oh. Great." Buffy muttered. "Could you tell me why?"  
  
"Uh - "Angel paused."If I knew, I'd tell you....wait. I know!"  
  
Well, there ends the first chapter. What is going to happen next, and how in the hell will they get out of it?  
  
Read on to find out!  
  
Cheers, BeraMoon 


	2. Husband?

Oh My Goddess! I'm back with a second chapter! Ok, so the same storyline applies, as does the disclaimer...so why beat around the bush? Onto the Second Chapter!  
  
But first...to the following reviewers...  
  
Stormy, Kat461, Buffy Fan, Anna, IRWY-ALWAYS, Mariana, Goddessa39 and Urangel...thank you so much for reviewing... I was so surprised when I saw them in my inbox. I hope you enjoy this next chapter!  
  
** Stuck in the Past: Husband?**

* * *

**2002**  
  
Cordelia frowned at Wesley. "What's up with Angel?" She asked, staring at where he had been standing moments before.  
  
"I'm not sure. Something must be wrong with the hotel. Maybe it has a demon in it..." Wesley trailed off thoughtfully. "I've never seen Angel so certain about a place though."  
  
"Great. And I thought we could have a break." Cordelia sighed and began typing on her laptop, drawing up information on the Hotel almost immediately. "It's a nice place though." She smiled at what it used to be.  
  
Wesley sighed. "Yeah. Well time to hit the books." Wesley chuckled. "How many times have I heard and said that?"  
  
Cordelia grinned. "I don't think I'll ever tire of hearing it!"  
  
Sunnydale  
  
"GILES!" Willow burst into Giles's apartment.  
  
"Willow. For heavens sake, what is wrong?" Giles hurried in from the kitchen, furiously wiping his glasses on his jacket.  
  
"It's. Buffy. She's. Gone." Willow panted.  
  
"What?" Giles sat down.  
  
"One second we were walking, the next she was gone. She said she had this tingly feeling all day. Like when Angel was around." Willow looked fearfully up at Giles. "I'm worried."  
  
"I'm sure she is ok. I'll just call Angel and see if he knows anything." Giles moved to the phone, and dialed LA. "Yes Cordelia. Have you seen Angel?"  
  
Yeah, he left here half an hour ago. Why?  
  
"Oh, I was just wondering. Buffy has disappeared, and she said something about Angel..."  
  
Oh. OH Cordelia screamed, dropping the phone.  
  
Sorry Mr Giles. Cordelia is having another vision.  
  
"Vision?" Giles frowned at Willow.  
  
Yes, she gets them from the PTB. Hang on, I'll just find out what it is.  
  
Cordelia took the phone from Wesley, her hand pressed to her forehead. Buffy and Angel are in Angel's past. It seems in order for them to get back, Angel has to vanquish the demon in the Hotel. But to do that he must live everything as it happened. They will not age while they are away Cordelia handed the phone back to Wesley.  
  
"Oh dear." Giles sighed. "We do have a problem."  
  
Will you be ok there without a slayer?  
  
"We'll survive. I'll stay in touch." Giles bid goodbye and hung the phone up. "Buffy and Angel are stuck in Angel's past. How long they are there, depends on how quickly they relive his past."  
  
"Oh." Willow nodded, smiling grimly. "Let's hope they know that."**1952**  
  
"How did we get here?" Buffy asked, slowly moving to Angel's side, liking the way his shirt was undone, exposing the white wife beater underneath.  
  
"I have no idea." Angel replied, chuckling at the clothing Buffy was now dressed in. It was a simple dress really. Clean and puffy on the bottom, with a cute cardigan over the top. "I think I know." Angel added, drawing a connection between the clothing and where he was.  
  
"Oh and where is that?" Buffy asked, slowly moving around the apartment, smiling. Everything here was so Angel. Well apart from the tacky wallpaper. That would so have to go.  
  
"1952." Angel fell heavily into a chair.  
  
Buffy spun around. "WHAT?" Buffy clutched a hand to her chest. "You are kidding right?" Buffy looked down at the dress she was wearing. "You're not kidding." She whispered.  
  
"And now I have no way of finding out," hearing a light tapping on the door, Angel slowly moved towards it. "If I remember correctly, that should be the bellhop." Slowly opening the door, sure enough it had been. Looking down at the bill, Angel turned his head, and met the gaze of a young man. Retreating back into the room, he faced Buffy. "It's my past."  
  
"You're past." Buffy repeated, staring thoughtfully at Angel. "Did you live here in the 50s?"  
  
"I did. And something happened here. I was accused of a murder I didn't commit, and let helpless people be killed. I think maybe I have to change that. Work harder to right what I did wrong." Angel smiled grimly. "As to why you are here too, I have no idea."  
  
"Well then, if we have to change it, shall we begin?" Buffy smiled brightly.  
  
"No. We have to let everything take its course. However, instead of letting the demon take those people, I will kill it. Although I will need your help." Angel smiled slightly, and then frowned at the laugh Buffy was trying to hide. "What?"  
  
"Your hair!" Buffy giggled. "It's so 50s."  
  
"Have you looked in the mirror?" Angel teased. There actually was nothing wrong with Buffy's hair. It was still the same golden blonde, and was curly now, the curls framing her face.  
  
Buffy spun around and hurried into the bathroom. "Hey I don't look that bad." She called back, emerging moments later. "I look pretty good. And I must say in that shirt you do too!"  
  
Angel grinned. "I've always had good fashion!"  
  
Buffy grinned back. "So what now?"  
  
"Well if I remember correctly, I went out to get some blood. I guess if you are here, than history must have been slightly rewritten. Let's go out and see." Leading the way he, smiled when Buffy took his arm. Walking slowly to the elevator, he noticed how different they looked. Here, Buffy was bright and happy, wearing happy colours. But then he was wearing dark colours, and a dark expression. Smirking he wondered what the staff thought.  
  
Returning half an hour later, Angel led Buffy in from the basement. Walking into the main hall, he thought back to what he had done when he had been here before. Spying a news paper on the table he nodded and slowly picked it up, ignoring what was happening on the TV. Pausing as Buffy stopped; he followed her gaze and watched as the manager refused a black family a room.  
  
"People were so rude." Buffy whispered, watching the family, a sad expression covering her face.  
  
"I know. I wish there was something I could do." Angel sighed and squeezed her hand. "Come on, we had better get upstairs." Clutching the brown paper bag, he grasped tightly to Buffy's hand and led her to the elevator. Watching the family as it closed, he felt pity. How could people be so prejudiced against people who were different? Sighing he knew the reason. He had not lived for 250 years to not understand. Shaking his head, he turned his attention to Buffy.  
  
As the elevator stopped, he grinned and walked out. Smiling as Buffy moved to walk slightly ahead of him, he paused when he noticed two men walk out of a room – one dressed the other wearing a house coat. Catching their attention, he grinned as they both stepped apart and the one who was dressed walked off.  
  
Opening the apartment door, he smiled as Buffy spun the moment she was inside.  
  
"Where they - you know?" Buffy asked trying not to laugh.  
  
Angel nodded. "They were. During this time you had to keep it very quiet."  
  
Buffy giggled. "That is so funny. I am so going to tell Willow when we get back." Buffy turned and missed Angel's sad look, which was quickly replaced when she turned again. "So what happens now?"  
  
Angel paused and thought back to what he had done. "I get ice."  
  
"Ice." Buffy repeated, a little confused.  
  
"Yep, for my blood. Its best served cold." Angel smiled softly and turned to leave the room. Walking just outside, he was well aware of Buffy leaning on the doorframe, watching his movements. Turning slightly he addressed her. "Like what you see?"  
  
Buffy grinned. "You bet!" Hearing talking, she peered down the hall. Spying a man (who resembled a salesman) talking to someone around the corner. Taking a tentative step forward, she stopped when Angel stepped up to her side. Shrugging her shoulders, she turned back and walked into the apartment, closing and locking the door the second Angel was inside.  
  
Watching as he lowered the blood into the bucket she smiled. Catching his eye, she felt her face heat up at his gaze. As if by force, she slowly walked towards him, subconsciously wetting her lips while she was walking. Before she could get close enough, a woman walked out of the bathroom, nervously wringing her hands.  
  
"I'll be finished in two shakes, sir." She said, moving over to the bed and starting to straighten the sheets.  
  
Angel narrowed his eyes, and reached out a hand to pull Buffy closer. Catching her eye, he willed her to play along, it was important that he did not change anything. Watching as she nodded slightly, he smiled. Turning back to the girl, he frowned. "You're not the maid."  
  
The lady faltered and looked up. "I-I don't know what you mean."  
  
Angel sighed and stepped closer. "You're not a maid in this hotel. There is no trolley outside the door. Those sheets are dirty, and you're the wrong colour."  
  
The lady turned to face him. "I'm sorry. - Uhm, the door was open, and I was just...I I didn't mean..." She trailed off fearfully.  
  
Buffy stepped forward. Angel was impressive when he was angry, and she could sense his temper drawing thin. Whether it was an act was unsure, but he was definitely walking close to pissed off. "We don't have anything to steal." She added softly, startling both Angel and the lady.  
  
The lady's eyes widened in shock. "No. I wasn't trying to steal from you. Honest. I can explain." The lady stepped forward, her hands spread wide in an apology.  
  
Angel sighed. "Not interested. Just go." He motioned to the door.  
  
The lady bit her lip. "Uhm - I can't."  
  
Angel stepped forward and gripping her upper arm, led her to the door. "I'll help you." He muttered catching Buffy's eye over the lady, and silently apologizing.  
  
The lady struggled against him. "Uhm - uhm - my-my boyfriend, he's kind of the jealous type..."  
  
Buffy smirked. She knew exactly what she meant. "Maybe you shouldn't go wandering into other people's rooms."  
  
Judy grounded her feet. "Wait, please! He can't find me."  
  
Buffy looked at the door, frowning at the scratching noise. Watching as the lock slowly began to turn, she hurried forward, and prying the lady from Angel's grip, propelled her towards the door, and positioned her beside it so she wouldn't be seen. Nodding slightly to Angel, she watched as he moved and opened the door, revealing a man on his knees, a lock-pick in his hands.  
  
The man got to his feet and glared at Angel, his gaze softening as Buffy moved to his side. "Where is she?" When Buffy and Angel continued to stare at him, he continued. "Look pal, this really isn't something you want to get involved in."  
  
Angel snorted. "That's true. Which is why you're gonna turn around and go away."  
  
The man laughed. "Sorry, I can't do that, partner. Because I know you're hiding her in there."  
  
Buffy smiled sweetly, her hand closing painfully around Angel's. "We're not hiding anybody."  
  
The man frowned. "No? - Then why don't you send her on out here. That way I don't have to come in there and get her."  
  
Angel pulled the door tighter against him. "You're not coming in here."  
  
The man laughed harshly, and removed his hat. "You won't mind if I come in and take a look around then." Pulling his jacket open, he revealed a gun resting snugly in a holster.  
  
Buffy noticed the gun and stepped back out of the way, knowing things were going to get ugly any minute now. Buffy winced as Angel let the door slam into the man as he tried to walk in. Giggling as he grabbed the man by the ear and dragged him up to the elevator. Smiling, she caught his eye as he was walking back; she felt her heart soar when he returned that smile, his face lighting up.  
  
Feeling someone beside her she turned and spotted the lady carefully walking out. "Gosh. I mean that was - Gosh. Listen. I know we got off on the wrong foot. My name is Judy." she smiled at Buffy.  
  
"Hi I'm Buffy." Before Buffy continues she paused. Remembering what her history teacher had mentioned about the 50s she smiled then added: "This is my husband Angel." Buffy smirked as Angel walked past her and slammed the door to their apartment. "Sorry you'll have to excuse me, he does not like interruptions very much." Smiling she left Judy and entered the apartment, walking into Angel's arms the moment she opened the door.  
  
"Husband huh?" He smirked, pulling her tight against him.  
  
"Spur of the moment thing. You don't mind do you?" She smiled sweetly.  
  
"Not really...kinda hoped it would one day happen." Angel chuckled at her delighted squeal.  
  
"I could get used to this." She murmured as his lips claimed hers.

****

* * *

WOOT Chapter two finished! So, what do you think? OK onto the third one! Oh and PLEASE review!


	3. Store him?

WOOT chapter three! God I love mid-term holidays...Ok, so the same disclaimer applies to this story! Oh and that magical button down the bottom still has its magical powers...just incase your wondering...Oh and I promise the next few are longer...  
  
**Stuck in the Past: Store him?**

* * *

** 2002 LA**Wesley looked up from the newspaper clipping he was reading. "Cordelia, the hotel officially closed its doors on December 16th 1979." Wesley looked up to see if he had her attention. Satisfied he had, he continued. "On that morning the concierge, Roland Meeks, made his morning wake-up calls with a 12 gauge shotgun, room to room. It's been empty since." Sitting back he sighed heavily.  
  
Cordy glanced up from the computer screen and nodded sadly. "According to city records it was declared a protect historical landmark. The Property Management Company that owns it has been trying to sell it for 10 years, but nobody seems to want to buy the hotel. Its such a nice place, it just doesn't make sense."  
  
Wesley scanned the document he was holding. "I think I might know the answer, apparently back when it was open, there was a murder mayhem dating back to the hotel's construction in 1928, when a roofer leapt to his death."  
  
Cordelia covered her mouth with her hand aghast at the information she had been given. "You're kidding?" She whispered.  
  
Wesley shook his head. "That's not all; he took two of his coworkers with him."  
  
Cordelia nodded and took a steadying breath. "Yeah that's all really interesting. What are we doing?" She looked confusedly at Wesley.  
  
Wesley looked up. "Doing?" he asked.  
  
Cordelia sighed. "Yes! You did notice that Angel neglected to tell us, for instance, the point of all this." The doorbell interrupted her rant. Standing up, she moved to open it, surprised at the two standing on the other side. "Giles. Willow" she said, staring at them in shock.  
  
"Yes. Hello Cordelia. Sorry to barge in on you, but we were getting nowhere back home, so we figured we might be able to help here." Giles removed his glasses and began frantically cleaning them.  
  
Wesley approached the door. "Yes. Yes. Come in, I was just telling Cordelia the reason for doing this."  
  
Willow stepped in, and moved to the couch and began rummaging through the photos on the floor. "What is the meaning for this?" She asked, inspecting an old shot showing a group of people standing around.  
  
Wesley rubbed his head. "Ah- well - I mean, clearly he has us compiling incidents - ah, arranging data, organizing information in such a way that - uh" Wesley paused and sighed as Cordelia raised her eyebrow at him. "Yes, I-I did notice that, the no point thing. Frankly I haven't the slightest idea what to do with all this." Wesley sighed again, and dropped onto the couch beside willow. "I suppose we could make a collage - or a mobile," he mumbled distractedly.  
  
Willow gasped, and thrust a photo at Cordelia and Wesley. "Wesley! Look who was staying here in 1952."  
  
Giles leant forward and gasped at the two figures standing in the background. "That's odd." He muttered.  
  
Wesley nodded in agreement. "Well. Now we know one thing for certain."  
  
Cordy nodded. "Yup. It's not that vampires don't photograph, it's just they don't photograph well."  
  
Giles sighed and shook his head. "No. Angel must have a connection to this place, and obviously Buffy was needed there."  
  
Cordelia frowned. "So, why didn't he just tell us?"  
  
Willow considered the comment and after a moment added, "Perhaps he was ashamed to."

* * *

** 1952**Angel leant back against the bed head, Buffy cradled in his arms. Her even breathing and slow heartbeat signaled she was not far from sleep. Running his hand through her hair he grinned. She was the last person he had expected to turn up here, but in a way he was glad it was her. They had so much unfinished business between them, that maybe here they would be able to sort it out. Cringing as a song started from next door, he tried to will it to stop.  
  
Buffy lifted her head from its warm comfortable position against Angel's chest. "I forgot about music. Here I was thinking it was going to be all poppy, not all icky." Buffy groaned.  
  
Angel chuckled. "This is the 50s."  
  
Buffy nodded. "Yeah. It's nice though. No real interruptions." Buffy smiled softly.  
  
Before Angel could make any comment, a gun shot sounded; very faint, but enough to arouse the attention of a Vampire and the Slayer. Remembering what happened, Angel held Buffy tight against him, not letting her move away.  
  
Buffy looked up shocked. "Why aren't you doing anything?"  
  
Angel sighed softly. "Because I can't change the future. If I run in there, than I'll look suspicious...besides I already get trialed later on."  
  
Buffy gasped and sat up, straddling his lap, but not paying attention to the fact she was sitting a lot closer than she had in a while. "You get trialed?"  
  
Angel nodded. "I do. But I think with that I can change it a little and defeat what ever it was that caused it." Noticing her expression he smiled slightly. Noticing for the first time the position she was sitting in, he spoke quickly. "Come on, I know you're probably getting itchy. Let's go and see what we can find out next door."  
  
Smiling brightly, she jumped up. "Discreet, Inspector Buffy's on the case!" Laughing she led him to the door.  
  
Buffy knocked gently on the door. "Excuse me sir." She called, trying the door handle and finding it open. "Look at that...its open." Grinning, she led Angel in.  
  
"Be careful Buffy." Angel warned, following her in. Stopping at the sight of the body, Angel swallowed.  
  
"Poor thing. Wonder why he did it?" Buffy leant down and inspected the gun. "He doesn't look like someone who would kill himself."  
  
Angel regarded the body. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Well for one, he is neatly dressed, and although his face is scrunched up, he just doesn't look like someone who would do it." Buffy paused. "I dunno... I just have this feeling."  
  
Angel nodded. "I can understand that feeling. I've learned to trust that." Smiling he caught her eye. Just as he was about to move over and kiss her, a noise in the hall broke the moment. Reaching forward, he grasped her arm and dragged her into the bathroom, leaving the door slightly open so they could peer out.  
  
A man entered the room, the bellhop beside him. "Did she touch anything?" he asked, looking down at the man.  
  
The bellhop shook his head. "Consuela? Does she ever?"  
  
The manager sighed. "This is the third one in as many months. It doesn't make sense. Why can't they ever do it in their own homes, for god's sake?"  
  
The bellhop continued walking and crouched down in front of the body. "I should have seen it coming. The guy did seem pretty depressed."  
  
The manager turned to his partner. "Oh, really? How could you tell?"  
  
The bellhop snorted. "Kind of cheap, though. The death-wishers usually tip better. Like they know they're not gonna take it with them anyway?"  
  
Buffy snorted. "I so want to go out there." She whispered. "Do you think we can sneak out, and pretend that we thought we heard something?"  
  
Angel regarded the two men in the room. One was listening intently to nothing, while the other one was still rambling about the body. "Come on. Lets see how fast and silent you can be."  
  
Buffy grinned. "You haven't seen nothing yet baby!" Taking his hand, she silently ran across the room. Prying the door open she stepped out, and managed to pull it to before the manager turned around. Composing herself, she knocked. "Hi, um its Buffy and Angel from next door, we were wondering if -" Buffy trailed off and opened the door. Gasping at the body she leaned back into Angel. "What happened?" She whispered through her hand, which was actually hiding her smile.  
  
"Uh Ma'am, I don't think you should be here." The manager began, striding forward.  
  
Angel growled. "Don't even think about touching my wife." He growled darkly.  
  
The manager stopped walking. "Look, just go back to your room and forget this ever happened."  
  
"Are you going to call the police?" Buffy leant sideways to see around the manager at the body, which the bellhop was trying to hide.  
  
The manager shared a look with the bellhop. "Yes I am. Now if you will leave me alone I will do it right now." Moving to the phone he picked it up, and dialed a few numbers. Turning back to Buffy and Angel, he smiled and watched as they hesitantly left the room. Putting the phone back down he sighed. "That was a close one." He muttered.  
  
"No kidding boss. So who do I call first?" the bellhop pulled a sheet down over the body, to save any more intruders seeing it.  
  
The manager stared at him. "Don't be mad. No one is calling anyone. They'll shut us down."  
  
The bellhop glanced at the body. "But what about him?"  
  
"What about him he's dead." The manager moved to the door, frustrated when the bellhop continued talking.  
  
"Well, we can't just leave him here. What if that couple comes back?" The bellhop stared at the door, where the couple had just left through. It was strange though. The man was such a scary sight, but the woman was so pretty and full of life. Oh well opposites attract. Pity though, she'd make a nice girlfriend.  
  
The manager opened the door and called back. "No, of course not. We'll - ah, - we'll store him in the meat locker."  
  
The bellhop stared at the manager like he had grown two heads. "Store him? We're gonna store him?"  
  
Buffy looked over at Angel. "They're going to store him?" She swallowed at Angel's slight nod. "Ew."

* * *

**ARG Chapter three done. WOOT I seem to be plowing through these like no tomorrow! Ok, please review...I would really love to know what you think!**


	4. Judy

**ARG OMG I'M BACK! Thankyou so much for all your reviews....they really meant a lot! Well this chapter is slightly longer, and I know for a fact the next few get longer...So anyway, the same disclaimer and rating apply, and I have but one word to say...ENJOY!!!  
**

* * *

** Stuck in the Past: Judy****

* * *

** ** 1952**Buffy sat down on the bed beside Angel. "So what happens next?"  
  
Angel took her hand in his. "Well if I remember correctly, the world is going to end tonight." Angel chuckled at her startled look. "It's a show or something. Come on we're going out."  
  
Buffy stared down at her clothing. "Hey, do you reckon they have other clothes here?" Standing, she strode over to the wardrobe and opened it. Smiling she pulled out a dress. "What do you reckon? Perfect for a night out on the town?"  
  
Angel looked up at the dress. It was perfect for Buffy. "Perfect." he agreed, standing. "I'm staying as I am."  
  
Buffy stared at him. "Oh no you don't mister." Turning back to the wardrobe, she pulled out a white shirt. "Put this on. No jacket, no tie, top buttons undone. Perfect!" Chucking it at him, she smiled. "We have to match you know."  
  
Angel nodded. "I know." He had long forgotten her madness for clothing. While he didn't understand it (perhaps that was because he had perfect fashion sense..?) at least she still kept her youthfulness that was the main thing he had fallen in love with so long ago. Smiling Angel took the short she was offering and changed.

* * *

**OUTSIDE  
**  
  
Judy looked around before walking into the observatory. Noticing Buffy and Angel standing looking out at the valley below, she smiled. Making her way over, she stood beside Angel. "The world ends in ten minutes." Buffy looked up and smiled at her before continuing to look out at the valley. "I saw you over here. I hope you don't mind. I thought I'd say hello."  
  
Buffy smiled and sneaked a look at Angel's face. He was struggling to keep a straight face. "Hello Judy." she said, looking past Angel.  
  
"Oh hello." Judy laughed. "Have you seen the show? You should. It makes whatever - problems we have seem insignificant in comparison. - I mean, the entire universe explodes."  
  
Angel looked down at Buffy's excited face. Maybe he'd take her inside. "Sounds exciting." He muttered.  
  
Judy shrugged. "Well, it's air-conditioned - and it's cheaper than going to the pictures." She sighed lightly. "I had to get out of the hotel, after what happened."  
  
Buffy looked at her sharply. "He come back?" she asked,  
  
"Come back?" Judy looked at her confused.  
  
Angel looked over at Judy. "Your boyfriend."  
  
Judy smiled. "Oh - no. I-I mean the guy in 215. - You know he killed himself."  
  
Angel sighed. "Yeah, I guess he did."  
  
Judy grinned. "Can you imagine that wallpaper being the last thing you see before you go?"  
  
Buffy giggled. "Maybe it was the wallpaper that drove him to it."  
  
Judy nodded. "Yeah. I sort of hate it there. -Well, - I-I guess it's nicer than - some places."  
  
Angel nodded. "It's a place." He muttered. Although she was right. Compared to others he had stayed in it was much nicer.  
  
Judy took a step closer. "Listen, - uh - I know you didn't want to before, but - you helped me. You did. And - I-I needed to thank you both for that."  
  
Angel turned to look at her for the first time since she had appeared next to him. "You're gonna miss the end of the world."  
  
Judy nodded. "Right." Giving Buffy one last grateful look, she turned and entered the observatory. Pausing mid stride, she turned back. "I'll see you around."  
  
Angel turns as she enters the building. "Yeah." he muttered.  
  
Buffy looked up at his strained place. "What happened? Why is she so important, and why does she have you worked up like this?"  
  
Angel smirked. "Jealous?"  
  
Buffy laughed. "No seriously. What is with her?"  
  
Angel sighed. "She is the one that has me trialed and killed."  
  
Buffy gasped, "What? You die? But that doesn't make sense."  
  
Angel smiled. "Well they hang me. And you know that because I don't breathe, they think they kill me."  
  
Buffy sighed gratefully. "You had me worried there for a second." Buffy moved forward and folded herself into his arms. "I don't know what I do if you were dead."  
  
Angel held her close. "Neither do I." Kissing the top of her head he murmured against her hair, "I love you Buffy."  
  
Buffy sighed against his chest. "I love you too Angel."

* * *

**2002  
**Wesley looked over at the photo Willow was holding, then back to the clipping in his hand. "Bellhop arrested for murder." he said, looking over at the photo. "Frank Gillnitz. He worked as a Bellman the year that Angel was in residence, we put him in 1952."  
  
Willow glanced at him. "But he wasn't executed until 1954. Shouldn't we put him there?"  
  
Giles looked up from the piece of paper he was holding. "He wasn't executed until 1954, but the crime that he committed, the murder of the salesman and the storing of the body in the hotel meat locker that occurred in 1952."  
  
Cordelia sighed. "It's kind of like a puzzle. The 'who dies horribly because Angel screwed up 50 years ago' game?"

* * *

** 1952**Angel slowly moved to his room, Buffy nestled under his arm. She had enjoyed the show so much; she had fallen asleep half way through. Grinning he pulled his key out of his pocket and was about to open it, when a voice called out.  
  
"Uh - Hey. Can you come in here for a second?" Judy walked back into her room.  
  
Buffy looked quizzically up at Angel, before turning and entering Judy's room. The second they entered Judy shut the door and turned to them. "Did you hear?"  
  
Buffy frowned. "Hear what?"  
  
Judy pulled a cigarette out of her bag. "The guy in 215 - it wasn't a suicide. He was murdered."  
  
Angel frowned. "I don't think so."  
  
Judy nodded. "No, it's true. Which means there is going to be police - and-and questions, and-and I thought that you'd want to know, in case, maybe -" she trailed off laughing nervously. "I'm not implying that you've got something to hide but..."  
  
Buffy crossed her arms across her chest and was about to speak when Angel jumped in. "Everyone here's got something to hide."  
  
Judy nodded and avoided looking at Buffy, the way she was glaring at her was making her uncomfortable. "Yeah. I just figured that I owed you a heads up, on account of what you did for me before. So..."  
  
Angel nodded. "Thanks." He muttered dryly.  
  
Judy turned away. "I guess if we left now it would look, I don't know, bad, huh?"  
  
Buffy considered the question. "That all depends. This have anything to do with that PI Angel tossed out of here?"  
  
Judy gasped and look over at them both "You knew he wasn't my boyfriend." She stated.  
  
Angel shrugged. "We had a hunch."  
  
Judy sighed heavily. "I'm pretty sure he works for my former employers, the City Trust Bank of Salina, Kansas. I was a teller there. I think maybe they want this back." She pulled a bag out from under her bed and opened it, revealing it to be full of money, 1000 printed on each of the separate bags. Judy looked at them. "I haven't spent any of it. Not a dime. I-I can't even bring myself to touch it."  
  
Buffy stared at the money. "Why take it?" she asked.  
  
Judy shrugged. "I don't know. I was angry - and I-I guess I panicked. I mean, things were going so well! I-I loved this job, and I loved this guy. - We were going to get married, and they found out about me at the bank, and so they fired me. And then Peter found out why and he broke it off and I just couldn't go back to where I came from. I just couldn't. So I took this and I-I just ran! Aren't you going to ask me why they fired me?"  
  
Buffy rolled her eyes irritated, but asked anyway. "Why did they fire you?"  
  
Judy looked at herself in the mirror. "Because I'm not what I say I am. I've been passing since I was 15 years old."  
  
Angel frowned. "Passing?"  
  
Judy nodded. "For white. My mother was colored, my father - I didn't even know him! My blood isn't pure. - It's tainted."  
  
Angel smiled and took a step closer. "It's just all blood - Judy. - It-it's all just blood."  
  
Judy shook her head. "Nobody believes that! Not even my mother's family. I'm not one thing or the other. I'm nothing."  
  
Angel sighed. "I know what that's like." He said quietly.  
  
Judy paused. "Yes. Yes, I am. - I am something. I'm a theif!" She gasped at her realization. "I've never stolen anything before in my life. It's just - god, the things they called me."  
  
Buffy nodded, remembering how many times she had been branded. "Fear makes people do stupid things."  
  
Judy sighed. "It was stupid. And I wish I'd never done it."  
  
Buffy shook her head. "I didn't mean you. I meant your former employers. They were afraid. That's why they fired you."  
  
Judy looked at them fearfully. "What am I going to do? I'm trapped!"  
  
Angel shook his head. "You're not trapped." Angel walked over to the bag of money.  
  
Judy jumped out of her chair. "I am! Look, if I leave now it'll look too suspicious, but if I stay here and the cops find this..."  
  
Buffy smiled. "They're not gonna find it. 'Cause we're gonna help you."  
  
Angel nodded. Placing his hand on her back, he led her out of the room, Buffy holding the bag.

* * *

**2002****   
  
**  
Cordy held out another newspaper clipping. "So where do we put her?"  
  
Giles looked up. "When did she die?"  
  
Willow leant over to peer at the clipping. "Uhm, it doesn't say. Just that she was being tracked by federal authorities for bank robbery. She checked into the Hyperion in '52 and was never heard from again."  
  
Wesley looked up. "'52?"  
  
Cordelia nodded. "'52."  
  
Wesley put the news clipping down on the 1952 folder, beside an image of Judy.

* * *

**OMG The fourth chapter is done! So, you know the drill review...then press next! WOOT**


	5. Hysterical Tears

**Well it has taken me forever to finish, but here is chapter five! Same rules and disclaimers apply. Enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

**Stuck in the Past: Hysterical Tears.**

**

* * *

**

**1952**

Angel led Judy and Buffy down to the basement. Looking back over his shoulder he made sure nobody was following, and then continued. Pausing, he glanced around, trying to choose the best location to store the bag and then to keep Judy safe.

Judy glanced around, staying close to Buffy's side, knowing that despite her size she would keep her safe should anything happen. "I guess I'll be okay down here. It's only for a few days. Just until the cops are gone."

Buffy sighed. "Judy, there are no cops." She too glanced around, trying to suss out the best spot.

Judy smiled grimly. "Well, not yet. Oh god, - I can't go to prison. It's just - I can't. Just the thought of being confined, trapped. It would be like death." Judy shivered shaking her head. "No. No. It would be something worse than death. It'd be - It'd be - like - like being burned alive!"

Buffy nodded slowly, watching as Angel stored the case above some beams. Watching as he turned around, she stopped moving. There was some faint whispering echoing in the basement, whispering that was sending cold shivers down her spine. She looked at Angel, and saw an expression similar to her own covering his face.

Angel looked down at Judy, "I want you to go back to your room and stay there. There is something in this hotel - something that's making people crazy."

Judy looked around and took a fearful step closer to Buffy, who was slowly making her way to Angel's side. "Hey, do you think if -if somehow - the money ended up on the banks doorstep, and they saw that I didn't spend any of it, you think they'd call off that detective? Maybe I could be free of this whole thing."

Angel glanced around, listening as the whispering continued. "Maybe" he muttered distractedly.

Judy continued on, not hearing his comment. "I mean, there is such a thing as forgiveness, right?"

Angel stopped searching for the source and stared at Judy. He considered what she had said. Maybe there was such a thing as forgiveness. Lord knows Buffy had forgiven him for all that he had done to her, as Angel and Angelus. Angel turned away and continued looking around.

Buffy watched the emotions float across Angel's face and knew what he was thinking about. All the things over the years she had forgiven him for. Buffy smiled brightly at Judy. "Of course there is such a thing as forgiveness! Everyone has the power to forgive! Heaven knows I have forgiven Angel for many things!" Buffy giggled at the mock glare Angel sent her way.

"You've forgiven Angel?" Judy stared disbelieving at Buffy. "What has he done?"

Buffy smiled. "A few of things that hurt me a lot, but well one look at those soul-full brown eyes, is enough to make me forget anything he has ever done, besides, he is a hopeless romantic, and the rewards at the end are always worth it!" Buffy laughed at Angel's blush and furious coughing attack. He wasn't really a romantic, but hey Judy didn't know that, and maybe that comment might encourage him to show a romantic side more.

"What sort of things?" Judy turned her head to look at Angel, and was surprised to see him watching Buffy intently, almost like he was in a trance.

Buffy shook her head. "Well this one time, he left me because he thought I was better off without him. Of course I made him see sense, and now look at us, we're happily married."

Judy glanced at Buffy's hand, then at Angel's. "But I don't see a ring."

Angel stepped forward out of the shadows. "I'm getting them engraved for our anniversary." Angel lied smoothly, wrapping his arm around Buffy's shoulder.

"How long have you been married?" Judy asked, smiling at them.

Buffy grinned up at Angel. "Four years." Well that was no where near true, but hey they had known each other for four years, so well that could be true...maybe...Buffy shook her head at her thoughts, there was no point getting her hopes up.

"No kids?" Judy asked, watching how the couple interacted. They seemed to fit perfectly together, sort of like Ying and Yang, like light and dark.

Angel smiled lightly. "Not yet. We want time to ourselves for the moment. Maybe in a little while."

Buffy nodded. "Definitely. Not having children with Angel would be a sin." Buffy giggled.

Judy shook her head amused, "I hope one day I find the happiness you two have!"

Buffy grinned. "I know you will. I can feel it."

Judy smiled back. "I hope so."

* * *

**2002**

* * *

Wesley threw the piece of paper he was holding down onto the table. "I can sense it. There is a pattern here. - Some force was residing at the Hyperion over the last decades."

Giles nodded. "Yes. It was affecting staff and residents. - I just fear there is no real way to..."

Willow looked up from the book she was reading. "A Thesulac paranoia demon."

Cordy smiled at Wesley's and Giles' blank looks. "It whispers to its victims, feeds on their innate insecurities."

Wesley stared at the pair. "How do you know?"

Willow held up the book she was reading. "It says right here, and connects to what was happening at the hotel."

Cordy smiled triumphantly. "It makes perfect sense!"

* * *

**1952**

**(AN: I must stress that this would no way actually happen, if it weren't for my little fic-built world. I just figured it was about time they got married, and if you were sent back to 1952, wouldn't you get married? Hehe on with the story)**

* * *

Angel held tighter to Buffy's hand. "What you said tonight was beautiful you know."

Buffy smiled. "I meant every last word. Do you know if we got married here, back home we would be married for 50 years?" Buffy laughed. "Imagine what the authorities would say if they found the records, and then looked at us."

Angel chuckled. "Do you want to?" He asked, leading her in the direction of the bookstore, which would help them with the downfall of the demon.

"Want to what?" Buffy asked, snuggling closer to Angel.

"Get married." Angel coughed lightly, and hugged her closer.

"Do you?" Buffy looked up and grinned at the smile Angel was trying to hide. "Because if that was a proposal, then yeah, I accept."

Angel stopped in his tracks. "You would marry me despite the consequences?"

Buffy nodded. "Of course I would. I love you Angel, any time spent with you is like a dream come true. Marriage isn't all about sex you know, sure it's good, but it's not all it's made up to be. Give me a cuddle any day and i'm happy."

Angel laughed, not his usual chuckle but one that warmed the bottom of Buffy's heart. "God I love you so much." He whispered, pulling her against him. "But you know i'm confused. By now I should have lost my soul about a gazillion times. Maybe its different here in the past?" Angel kissed her head. "But i'm serious about the marrying part. Do we have time?"

"Do you see a place?" Buffy looked around and grinned at the only building that was out of place. It was a chapel, something you would normally see in Las Vegas, but the best part was, it was open! Taking Angel's hand, she dragged him across the street to stand in front of the building, not bothering to bother about the fact that this building just appeared, almost magically. "Should we?"

Angel grinned. "We should." Taking her hand, he walked inside, and smiled.

A lady walked forward. "Can I help you?" She whispered her voice soft.

Buffy nodded and squeezed tighter on Angel's hand. "We'd like to get married."

The lady smiled, and then regarded them with a seriousness that startled the pair slightly. "You understand everything about marriage?"

Angel looked down at Buffy. "Yes we do."

"Ok then, right this way." Turning she led them into the most beautiful chapel either had ever seen. It was all soft blues and greens; in fact it resembled the soft waves of an ocean. Turning to the priest standing at the front, she grinned and while Buffy and Angel were looking around, snuck thumbs up.

Buffy stopped and stared at the room. "Angel," she breathed. "It's beautiful."

Angel nodded at her side. "I've never seen anything like it."

The lady smiled at them. "Well sir, if you would like to go up to the front, I'll just take your fiancé and be right back." The lady turned and waited by the door for them to finish talking.

"See you soon." Buffy whispered, hugging him tight.

"I'll be waiting." Kissing her head, he watched as she turned away.

When Buffy returned, Angel knew at that moment that he would undoubtedly turn into Angelus. But nothing happened. Confused, Angel could only stare at his beloved as she walked slowly up the isle, the white dress she was wearing, fitting her perfectly, and making her look like the Goddess she should be.

Buffy smiled softly up at Angel. He looked so handsome standing up the front. While she had changed, Angel must have been given a Tuxedo jacket that seemed to fit him like a glove. Smiling she met his eyes, and lost all track of time.

In no time at all, the priest got to the best bit. "Without further adieu, you may now kiss the bride."

Angel smirked, and pulled Buffy tight against him, giving her a kiss, which left her completely weak at the knees. When she finally gathered her footing, she stared up at him. "Where did that come from?" she whispered.

Angel chuckled. "I've been saving that for so long. I couldn't hold on any longer."

Buffy nodded. "That I could tell." Looking down at the ring she was wearing, she smiled. "Angel, did you have these rings?"

Angel looked down at the matching one on his hand. "No I didn't have them, I thought you did."

Buffy shook her head. "Nope, I didn't. Maybe the people who did this had them."

Angel looked around, his comment dying on his lips. The shop was gone! They were standing in the crowded street, dressed in what they were wearing before; holding a marriage certificate, but the building was no where in sight. "What the?" he muttered.

Buffy looked around, confused. "Ok, we did just get married didn't we? I wasn't dreaming it was I?"

Angel looked down at the certificate. "No, it wasn't a dream." Shaking it off he smiled. "Come on, the sooner we defeat this monster, the sooner we can get back to 2002 and see if it says we have been married for 50 years." Wrapping his arm possessively around Buffy's waist he led her down the street, spoiling the thoughts of any guy, who was thinking about approaching her.

Buffy stared up at the book store. "Is that guy talking to himself?"

Angel nodded. "Yeah. Well then, time to make our appearance." Moving forward he stopped just in the doorway. As the man looked up, Angel called out. "You Denver?"

Denver glanced at the pair. "No other cat but me. What can I do you for?"

Angel nodded. "I need information on demons."

Denver got up from his position behind the counter and stopped. "Do you now, daddy?"

Buffy frowned. "We need everything you got on possessing entities, demonic suggestions, exorcisms, cleaning rituals."

Denver picked up a book and chucked it at Angel. "Try this one." He sneered.

Angel caught it, and juggled it, smoke rising from his hands. Dropping the book, he stared down at the cover, it was a Holy Bible! Angel felt himself change and smiled at Denver around his fangs. Looking over at Buffy, he was surprised to see her glaring at Denver, ready to pummel him no doubt. Angel side stepped Denver, watching as he ran out to the front of the shop.

"That's right." He shouted to no-one in particular. "Run coward of the night! And tell your buddies I'm thinking very seriously about putting down my bedroll right here, so you bastards can't just walk in here uninvited! You got any idea who you're dealing with?"

Buffy smirked, and with one swift motion had him suspended against the wall, her hand tight against his neck. "We know you have a reputation, that's why we're here. Now it's been a long time since he has opened any veins, but I'll let him do it if you pull any more of this van Helsing Jr. crap with us. Are we clear? We want the books in the back."

Letting the guy go, she took a step back and folded herself into Angel's arms.

"I'd do what she says, I'm nothing compared to her." Angel grinned down at Buffy. She still managed to ooze attitude, yet look as innocent as anything.

Denver led them through to the back of the shop, keeping a wary eye on Buffy, who was smiling happily her hand holding Angel's tightly.

Denver looked back at Angel. "So you were what, about my age when you were made?"

Angel considered him. "I don't know. How old are you?"

Denver smoothed his top slightly. "Just north of thirty."

Angel stared open-mouthed at the man. "NO!" He exclaimed and swiftly changed the subject "- This Thesulac demon, how do we kill it?"

Denver didn't look up from the book he was inspecting. "You don't. You run away from it."

Buffy laughed lightly. "There's got to be a way to kill it."

Denver sighed. "Well, - first you got to make it fat - corporeal. But that only happens after it's had a nice big feed - or if you raise it, but that's tricky and dangerous."

Angel smirked. "How?"

Denver sighed again. "The incantation's there in the book, but you're gonna need an orb of Ramjarin. Now I have one I can let you have for cheap."

Buffy grinned. "For free." she said, smiling brightly, her eyes glinting dangerously.

Denver saw and swallowed. "For free." he moved off to get it, returning and setting the orb down next to Angel. "Uh, you'll also need sacred herbs - divining powder and - something really big to hit it with." Returning with all the items he set them down."

Angel glanced at all the objects. "And that'll kill it?"

Denver glanced around at the shelves. "Well, it might. Wouldn't hurt to have a lightning strike, you know, finger of heaven kind of thing. But short of that, I'd go with something heavy." Denver handed Angel the ax, surprised when he promptly handed it to Buffy, who juggled it like it weighed nothing.

Angel smiled. "Pack it up."

Denver began piling everything into a bag. "A vampire wanting to slay a demon in order to help some grubby humans? I just don't get it."

Angel smiled slightly. "To be honest, I'm not sure I do either."

Buffy laughed once she got outside the shop. "Did you see his face? You know I never tire seeing the shocked look on their faces when I lift them off the ground. It's so priceless."

Angel smiled. "Come on, I have to be killed."

Buffy sobered. "You know i'm gonna cry."

Angel nodded. "More tears the better."

Buffy nodded. "Done. Lots of tears, hysterics."

Angel laughed. "You hysterical? No!"

Buffy punched his arm. "Race you home!" Running off, she grinned as he quickly caught up, swinging her up into his arms and continuing to run.

* * *

**WOOT DONE DONE AND DONE!**

**Ok, so I'm looking at posting his death soon, I have already begun work on that chapter...but I still want to know what you think.**


	6. Last Breath

**Howdy Guys!!!**

**Here is the sixth (and not the last) chapter of the Stuck in the Past series!**

**I am a little off about the set up of this one, i have to say this is not my best work...but still i couldn't let it sit on my computer any longer!**

**Thankyou so much to all those who reviewed...i am so grateful for all your support and positive comments!**

**So without any more speals from me...here is the sixth chapter: Last Breath**

**Same disclaimer and rating apply!****

* * *

****1952**

* * *

Back at the hotel, the manager looked up at the actress before him. "Right! You once asked me where you could purchase a gun."

The actress fluffed her hair, looking away distractedly. "That was for protection." She smiled.

The actor stood up and moved to the counter, overhearing the conversation. "Protection perhaps from a salesman who was ready to turn you in for solicitation?" He asked, moving to stand beside the actress.

The bellhop looked up at the manager, "He shot himself, remember?"

The manager raised an eyebrow. "Did he? Were you there?"

The bellhop loosened his top button, visibly uncomfortable with the conversation. "It was Consuela! She's the one that found him!" He shouted, trying to shift the attention from himself.

An old man snorted. "Yeah, she could have found him and then shot him."

At once everyone started yelling, each wanting to declare who the person was that killed the man. Not paying attention to the others in the room, they were shocked into silence by a new voice. Turning in its direction, they watch in silence as he pulls a badge out of his pocket. "The name's C.Mulbihill, P.I." He held his badge out for the room to see.

A writer glanced at the man beside him, "He looks suspicious." He muttered.

The P.I. ignored the comment and held up a photo. "I'm looking for this woman." Moving closer, he revealed the person in the picture to be Judy.

Angel opened the door for Buffy. Noticing the quiet lobby, he frowned. "I think something's up." he muttered, looking around. Slowly approaching the elevator, he shared a look with Buffy. "Are you ready?"

Buffy smiled slightly. "I'm ready to cry Angel. I have years of tears saved, just for this."

Angel chuckled and hugged her to him. "I love you Buffy." He leant down to kiss her temple.

Buffy held on tight. "I love you too Angel." Smiling, she pulled back. Looking ahead as the elevator dinged to a stop, she silently climbed on, wishing that what they do to Angel doesn't backfire. As the doors opened again, on the desired floor, Buffy gasped. Everyone was gathered around Judy, their angry shouts bouncing off the walls.

An old man, leaned in to Judy, "What gave you the right to hide out up here?" he screamed, backed up by a series of agreements.

Judy whimpered and tried to wriggle out of his gasp. "Please stop it, you're hurting me."

The actress laughed harshly, her head tipped back. "We're gonna do more than that if you don't start telling us everything."

The actor nodded furiously in agreement. "We know about you, missy."

The manager raised his fist, "the name you registered under is a fake! We have proof!"

Buffy took Angel's arm and began walking, slowly approaching the fight, passing two guys leaning against the walls of the hallway.

The actress leant in closer; her faced pushing in front of Judy's. "Who knows what else she's lied about, the little slut!"

Judy gasped and reeled back in shock. "I didn't mean anything, please, I'm sorry!"

The old man hobbled forward, following her steps. "Now you're sorry! I thought you didn't have anything to be sorry for!"

Buffy let the axe fall to the floor, the bag following moments later. Sharing a fearful look with Angel she hurried forward, anxious to stop the fighting.

The actress stop up straight and stomped her foot in frustration, "Stop lying!" she screeched over the yelling.

The manager pushed his way forward. "Come on!" he yelled.

Judy screamed in fear. "It wasn't me! It wasn't me!" she cried. Seeing Angel and Buffy hurry forward, she pointed. "It was him! Look in his room! Go ahead, look! He's got blood! He's a monster!"

Buffy stopped dead and glared at Judy, some what satisfied when she shrunk back, fear taking the place of the tears that were streaming only seconds earlier. Feeling Angel tense beside her, she turned in time to see the PI and the bellhop walk forward carrying their discarded items.

"What kind of maniac are you?" The PI asked from behind them.

Angel turned and was surprised to see the PI rush at him, the axe held before him. Before he had time to react, the PI struck him in the chin, and then smashed it on his back, knocking him down. As he was about to strike again, he gasped in shock as Buffy ripped the axe out of his hand and turned it back on him, knocking him out with a single blow. Turning fearfully, she watched as Angel made no attempt to fight, his gaze held on Judy. As his eyes slowly began to close she screamed in fury, pushing her way into the battle, removing 5 people from her path in the process.

Falling to her knees, she watched as Angel was dragged out onto the open hallway above the back of the lobby. Standing she hobbled forward, tears streaming down her face. Remembering his warning to stay back, she kept to the side; painful sobs wracking her body, the show long over, these tears were real.

The bellhop hurried to move halfway down the steps to get a better view. The manager laughed in delight and called to the men dragging Angel, "Get him over there! The bellhop laughed maniacally, "Ha-ha, we got you now!" He slapped the banister still laughing. "Come on! String him up! String him up!"

Buffy weakly called out as someone threw a rope over a rafter and slipped the noose around Angel's neck, while the other was tied to the railing, with the whole crowd screaming encouragement. Angel looked back at Buffy, his eyes pleading for her to be strong and hang back.

Shifting his gaze, he sighed softly at Judy who was still sobbing, as the others yell and scream for his death.

The bellhop looked up at Angel with satisfaction. "Good. Push him. Come on! Push him out! Push him out!"

The PI and the old man pushed Angel off the banister watching as he continued to drop, the end of the rope snapping him back towards the banister. Buffy let out an ear-piercing scream and hurried forward to reach over the banister for Angel. Watching in silence as Buffy reached for Angel, the crowd below all looked at each other, the scream of the bellhop breaking the silence.

"Yeah! Swing, you freak! Yea, that's right, you had that coming, ha ha ha!" He shouted, laughing happily.

As Angel continued to swing his eyes closed, the crowd slowly backed away, no-one wanting to admit they had just killed a man, who for all they knew could have been innocent.

The manager leant against the railing, his hands scrubbing at his face, "Oh, my lord. What have we done?"

The bellhop stared at Angel and continued to chew his gum. Noticing that the manager had said something he tore his eyes from the body and turned to the manager. "What?" he asked. When nobody bothered to say anything, he rushed up the stairs. "What's wrong?! - I don't get it."

"Come on!" He moved to stand next to the manager, who was staring at Angel. "Where is everybody going? Come on! It's just a - what do you call..." Noticing nobody was in the room, he stopped mid sentence and hurried out after them.

As soon as the bellhop had left the room, Angel opened his eyes. Taking a hold of the rope above his head and pulled himself up. Pulling the noose from around his neck he dropped down to the lobby floor, catching himself on his hands. Hearing Buffy's sobs, Angel almost flew up the stairs in his need to comfort her. "Hey" he soothed, pulling her shaking frame into his arms. "I'm ok, see not dead! Well, still dead, but not dust!"

Buffy threw herself deeper into his arms. "I almost believed I had seriously lost you. They were so harsh." Buffy buried her head deep into his chest. "I don't ever want to have to go through that again."

Angel hugged her tighter to him, pressing her form tightly against his, molding her to him. "You will never have to go through that again. I promise." Tipping her head up he kissed her soundly. The said kissing would have continued if it weren't for the fact that the air in the lobby had began to shiver and bulge. Pulling back, Angel frowned as the Thesulac became corporeal.

Glancing over the railing, Angel smirked at the demon. It was an ugly gray faced demon in a long hooded cape with tentacles sticking out from under it like a fringe. The Thesulac rubbed his hands together in victory. "Well, I don't know about you but I'm stuffed!" The demon laughed. "God I love people! - Don't you?" The demon laughed again. "They feed me their worst and I kind of serve it right back to them, and the fear and prejudice turns to certainty and hate, and I take another bite and mmm-mmm-mmm!"

Angel sighed heavily and taking Buffy's hand in his own began to slowly descend the stairs. Pausing he pulled Buffy against him. "I have to tell him to take them all, we can't change history" Angel frowned.

Buffy nodded slightly, "I know. We have to let it pass, otherwise our futures might change."

Angel nodded, and squeezed her hand in comfort.

The Thesulac grinned and started to move towards Angel and Buffy. "Oh what a beautiful dance! Oh you got your feelings hurt, didn't you? See now what happens when you stick your neck out for them? They throw a rope around it! And you thought you'd made a friend. News flash! You had!"

Angel stopped walking but did not turn around. He stiffened as Buffy turned to glare at the monster. Feeling her hands ball into fists, he wrapped his arm around her waist and squeezed slightly, to let her know it was ok, that the demon was just looking for a reaction.

The demon continued regardless of Buffy, though still slightly worried about the energy emanating from her small frame. "That's what made her the yummiest morsel of all. You reached her, buddy! Restored her faith in people. Without you she would have been just another appetizer. But you plumped her up good! Now, she's a meal that's gonna last me a lifetime!" The demon drifted towards Angel and Buffy. "Hey, you know what? There is an entire hotel here just full of tortured souls that could really use your help. - What do you say?"

Angel sighed heavily and pulled Buffy around. Without looking back, Angel sighed again. "Take them all." he muttered.

The demon laughed happily. "Take them all!" he mimicked, continuing to laugh.

* * *

**2002**

* * *

"Are you sure this is the right place?" Cordelia asked, staring at the old worn building.

Willow looked down at the photo in her hand. "Yep, this is the Hyperion."

"Right. So what do we do again?" Cordelia turned to Wesley and Giles.

"We go in, summon it, and kill it." Giles answered, glancing at the building.

"Good. I'm up for a fight." Gunn rubbed his hands together.

Wesley snorted. "Nice of you to show up Mr Gunn."

Gunn glared at Wesley. "My pleasure."

Cordelia sighed. "Not now you two, wait until we have finished this demon."

Wesley and Gunn nodded. "Let's do this." Gunn muttered, leading the way into the building, a gasp dying on his lips at the pair standing in the hall.

"Hey guys. We're back." Angel smiled weakly.

"So how was the 1950s?" Cordelia asked smirking at the clothing they were wearing.

Buffy glanced up at Angel and smiled softly. "It was great. Although, the music could have been better...if not there at all."

Willow smiled at Buffy. "So are we ready to fight this demon?"

Buffy nodded. "Oh yeah, this demon needs its ass kicked!"

Cordelia made her way up the steps, sprinkling powder along them. "Are you sure this is going to work?" She asked.

Ignoring her question, Wesley opened the book he was holding and began reading. "We call thee forth, Thesulac of the netherworld, we command you, leave our minds and join us on this, the physical plane." Wesley held out his hand in the direction of Gunn. Not getting a response, he glanced over to see him fiddling with the backpack. Snapping his fingers, he glared at Gunn. "Orb of Ramjerin." He snapped.

Gunn smiled sweetly. "Or of Ramjerin please, makes it happen."

Wesley lowered his hand. "Please!" he cried in frustration. "And do be careful. Ancient conjuring orbs are notoriously fragile."

Gunn nodded, and tossed the orb to Wesley. Wesley cried out and dropped the book in his hand, to dive to catch it before it crashed to the floor. "Angel!" Wesley cried, hoping Angel would be able to get Gunn to take this seriously.

Angel eyed the group warily. "Guys, don't listen to it, alright? What ever it's whispering to you, just ignore it."

Cordelia frowned. "They were like this – all the way over here in the car."

Angel shook his head. "Oh." He muttered, before moving over to where Buffy was glancing up the staircase, where only moments before Angel had been hanging.

Giles took the orb from Wesley's outstretched hand. Holding up, the now glowing orb, he spoke into the large hall. "We invoke the by the power of the orb of priests of Ramjerin. What was once in out thoughts, be now in out midst."

Buffy smiled. "Here we go." She muttered as the air above the stairs began to shiver and bulge.

Angel stepped forward, preparing to fight. Turning back to the rest of the group, he called, "Watch his tentacles."

Cordy frowned. "Excuse me?" Did she just hear what she thought she heard?

Wesley sighed. "Tentacles!" he muttered to her.

Cordy blushed. "Oh."

The Thesulac smiled at Buffy and Angel. "I don't remember ordering take-out, but I like what you brung me. Not as delectable as the last one perhaps but full of tasty paranoia just the same." The demon laughed and motioned his head in Wesley's direction. "Especially that one!"

Wesley glanced fearfully at Buffy and Angel. "What did he mean by that?" he asked,

Buffy glared at the demon. "You had your last meal here a long time ago. You should have gotten out when you had the chance."

The Thesulac drifted further down the stairs, moving closer to where Buffy and Angel were standing. "Get out?" he asked, offended by the thought. "Now why would I wanna do that? When the room service in this hotel is still excellent. Has been for 50 years. Paranoia here – is like fine wine."

Buffy thoughtfully glanced at the demon, her face creasing with anger as she understood his meaning. "It gets better with age." She whispered. "You're still feeding!" She glanced around at Gunn, calling his name seconds later.

Gunn aimed his crossbow at the Thesulac and managed to successfully pin one of his tentacles to the banister of the stairs. Frustrated, the demon wrapped one of his other tentacles around Gunn's hand, throwing him and the crossbow against the wall. Gunn dropped to the floor and looked up at the demon. Cordy, Wesley, Giles and Willow all ran in different directions, successfully distracting the demon, giving Buffy and Angel time to grab one of the demon's other tentacles.

Buffy spied the electricity box, and tapped Angel on the shoulder. Opening the box, she watched as Angel dragged the tentacle over to the box. "The kitchen is closed!" he growled, as an explosion of sparks exploded from the box, and began to make its way up the tentacle to wrap around the demon.

Everyone in the room stopped to stare as the Thesulac was suspended in mid air, a scream sounding from its lips. Shortly after that an explosion of white light filled the room and the Thesulac disappeared.

Wesley glanced around, still upset about the earlier comment. "What did he mean, especially that one?"

Angel took Buffy's hand and left the others to deal with Wesley. Leading her up the stairs slowly made his way to Judy's old room, opening it to find her, now an old woman, sitting in a chair. "Judy?" he asked softly.

Judy turned her watery eyes in the direction of Buffy and Angel. "I don't hear them anymore. – Are they gone?"

Buffy moved to stand in front of her. "Yeah." She answered, smiling softly; she crouched down to place her hand atop Judy's.

Judy smiled at Buffy, her eyes traveling to Angel standing behind her. "It's you!"

Angel smiled back. "Yeah, Judy. It's us."

Judy reached out a hand to run her fingers through Buffy's blonde hair. Turning her eyes to Angel she frowned slightly. "You look the same."

Angel glanced down at Buffy. "I'm not."

Judy raised the hand that was stroking Buffy's hair to her own face. "They killed you – because of me." Looking fearfully at Angel she continued. "I killed you"

Angel shook his head. "No. No. No" he crouched down beside Buffy.

Judy looked around the room. "He kept them from the door. He told me I'd be safe. – Am I safe?"

Buffy smiled. "You're safe."

Judy smiled. "Can I go out now?" She asked, looking delightfully at the door.

Angel chuckled. "Yeah. You can go out."

Judy gave Buffy and Angel a big smile. Placing her hands on the sides of the chair, she slowly began to get up from her chair. Each taking a side, Angel and Buffy helped her to stand. "Here, let us help you." Buffy smiled softly.

Judy smiled gratefully at them both. "I just – I need to take a little rest first. Just a little rest." She smiled again as they helped her over to her bed.

"Easy." Angel muttered as he helped Buffy to gently lower her onto the bed.

Judy held onto Angel's hands. "I'm so sorry I killed you. Can you forgive me?"

Angel shared a look with Buffy, remembering a conversation that seemed like years ago. "Of course."

Judy beamed. "I'm just going to rest. Just a minute – and then – I'm going to go out."

Buffy leaned into Angel as the first wave of tears erupted out of her eyes. Turning back slightly, she sobbed as Judy closed her eyes for the last time. Angel wrapped her tightly in his embrace, his head resting atop hers.

Downstairs, Wesley, Cordy, Giles, Willow and Gunn sat waiting for Buffy and Angel to return from whatever they were doing.

Wesley frowned down at his hands. "I've been accused of a great many things in my time, but paranoia has never been one of them."

Willow grinned. "I don't think you're paranoid." She said, trying to hold the laughter back.

Wesley continued. "Unless people have been saying it behind my back."

Willow giggled, and leant close to Giles. "If that's not paranoia, I don't know what is." She whispered.

Giles nodded his agreement. He had never really got along with his fellow watcher, and had at times had the strong urge to punch the guy, but for some reason he appeared different. Maybe it was the fact that he didn't look as stiff as he once did. Perhaps moving to L.A had proven to be of some good.

Angel and Buffy slowly made their way down the stairs, the tears on Buffy's cheeks surprising the party gathered at the bottom.

Gunn glanced at the two of them. "You all right?" he asked worriedly, the quiet sob Buffy was emitting scaring him slightly. It wasn't comforting to see one of the strongest people in the world crying, soft sobs at that. Loud wails he could handle, the real tears hurt.

Buffy smiled through her tears. "We're fine."

Cordy stood up, brushing the dust from he pants. "Are we finished?" she asked, voicing a question, the others were too polite to ask.

Angel smiled slightly. "I think so."

Cordelia let out a puff of air. "Good. Because I for one will be glad to see the last of this place. Gives me the heebie-jeebies."

Willow nodded in agreement. "No lie. Plus it's kind of got an odor to it. Have you noticed that?"

Giles studied a particularly large pile of dust. "70 years of violence, mayhem and paranoia – bad vibes."

Angel shared a look with Buffy, a small smile gracing his features. Clasping an arm around her waist, he spread his other hand out, indicating the hotel. "We're moving in." He stated, smiling proudly.

Cordy spun around from the entrance, a smile now gracing her features. "I mean a few throw pillows what's not to love?"

Wesley frowned at the change in Cordelia. "Angel, surely you more than anyone must appreciate how for the better part of the last century this place has been host not only to a malevolent demonic presence, but the very worst faces of humanity!"

Willow moved forward. "This is a house of evil!" she added.

Buffy looked around, her eyes moving to where the demon had once floated. "Not anymore." She replied softly.

Wesley twisted his hands in front of him. "Angel – you don't – find me – especially paranoid, do you?" he asked, ignoring the snickers from the group behind him.

Angel grinned; his dark eyes alight with mischief. "Not especially." He said, avoiding making eye contact with Buffy, knowing that if he chanced a look, he's lose control and break down laughing.

Wesley sighed. "Oh, thank god! – I was worried."

Buffy hugged Angel. "We did it you know. We didn't change the past and even though it was 70 years too late, we saved Judy."

Angel nodded. "I know. I just wish we could have done more for her." Angel leant down fully intent on giving her a kiss, and would have, if it had not been for the whooshing sound and them disappearing. Again.

* * *

**Phew, that was a long one, 3692 words in total!**

**Hahaha, where have they gone? Well I hope you have liked this chapter! Big thanks to everyone who reviewed on this!**

**Stay tuned for the next chapter**


	7. Choices Part 1

**Due to popular demand, I have finished chapter seven. So here it is...It is extremely short, and is to sort of a "soother" until I finish the next two parts of this. Enjoy this chapter...I tell ya, the next two parts are going to be doozies!**

**Same disclaimer and rating apply.**

**MAJOR thanks to my reviewers...if it weren't for you I so would not be continuing right now!**

**This goes out to my Best Friend Ash; if it weren't for her addiction for Angel (which amazingly rivals my own) I wouldn't know how to continue!**

**So here it is, the seventh part of Stuck in the Past**

**Choices Pt 1**

Buffy clutched tightly to Angel's hand, thankful that he had super-human strength, for the grip she had would have surely crushed a few bones, if not all of the ones in his left hand. Digging her finger nails deeper into his palm, she smiled sheepishly at his warning hiss and reluctantly loosened her grip. Glancing around them, she shivered. The place was too white for her liking...it was almost like a hospital. Shuddering again, she sighed thankfully when Angel released his hand from her death-like grip to wrap his arm around her shoulders.

"Where are we?" Buffy continued to look around; a little worried at the strange feeling that was assaulting her senses.

"I'm not sure." Angel replied, hoping something would appear and give them an indication as to their location. Sighing as nothing moved, Angel pulled Buffy closer to him. The atmosphere they were forced to stand in was anything but comfortable, and from the way her mouth was drawn in a tight line, Buffy was obviously not impressed with this place. Though who could blame her?

"Greetings Warriors!" A voice called, a body appearing shortly after, followed by another seconds later.

"Who are you?" Buffy clenched her fists. These people had dragged her away from her friends, to bring her here, and they sounded cheerful about it. Rude!

"We are the ever faithful Powers That Be, PTB for short!" A pretty female smiled and waved slightly, ignoring the glare her brother sent her way.

"Are you responsible for us going to the past?" Angel asked, his arm wrapped tightly around Buffy, in an attempt to hold her still – the murderous look on her face was not helping the situation much.

The man nodded solemnly. "We had to test the strength of your love. As it is, you married – deciding that spending your lives together was more important than spending it apart."

Buffy stiffened. "I remember you now!" she exclaimed staring at the silent male. "You were the minister." She frowned, "does that mean we are not exactly married?"

The lady smiled. "Oh no, if anything your marriage is stronger than your average marriage. You two are not bonded by name alone, but also body and soul. You are one."

Buffy glanced up at Angel, happy to see what she was feeling reflected back at her through Angel's dark fathomless eyes. Reaching behind her, she took his hand in her own and gave it a gentle squeeze, such a contrast from the grip she had on it moments before.

"Why are we here though?" Buffy asked, pulling her gaze from Angel's.

The Lady smiled softly. "We need to give you one final test before we give you what your heart truly desires. We have a choice set up for the both of you. You will be guided through what your life could have been, had you not been pulled to the past. You will have guides which will talk you through the events you will see. When you have had enough, let them know and you will return here, and give me your choice, so we can make ours." Smiling, she waved her hand, watching as the two warriors were separated to different dimensions, dimensions where they had never reunited, and had taken separate paths.

"Do you think they will choose each other?" The man asked moving to the glass bowl and peering in.

The Lady joined him, her expression clouding at what they were to be shown. "They chose to marry despite the consequences. I have faith that they will choose each other, so long as Sir Brood-a-lot does not let his stubborn pride get the better of him."

The man nodded slowly. "I hope your right. For the sake of mankind, I hope dear sister you are right."

**WOOHOO, here is another part! Ok, so i am almost done with the next part, and i am about to start the third. **

**Keep reviewing though, i love reading them!**

**Cheers, BeraMoon**


	8. AN

**Hi Guys!**

**This is just a short apology note...**

**I had fully intended on posting the next chapter of this lovely story, however upon reflecting on it, I have realized that what I had written was completely off tangent and did not in any way follow the guidelines I had set up, nor did it follow either of the series...**

**So, I have now put my time to correcting my silly mistake and re-writing the chapter again to make sure it actually makes sense.**

**I'm sorry again...i was really hoping to post it...it was _heaps_ long too.**

**Oh well, no use dwelling on the past.**

**I'll post again soon...i may have to do it in sections.**

**Thanks to all those who have reviewed throughout the whole story though...the amount of reviews I have received are beyond my wildest dreams!**

**Cheers, BeraMoon**


	9. Choices Part 2 Home Truths

**Well here is the next chapter! I'm not going to go into too much detail as I reckon this chapter pretty much explains itself!**

**Thankyou to all those who reviewed and for being so patient!**

**So here it is, the eighth part of Stuck in the Past: Choices Part 2 - Home Truths.**

**

* * *

Another Dimension

* * *

Buffy glanced around her. From the looks of her location, she was still in Sunnydale, though it had aged somewhat. The streets were lined with new trees, trees which seemed the same for every house. Finally noticing where she was standing, Buffy gasped. It was her house, but it had changed. There were children's toys strewn all over the lawn, a family car parked in the drive way tools left lying around, evidence of a small garden project. Before she could take a step forward, someone touched her lightly on the arm.**

"You must wait." The voice whispered softly.

Buffy turned, her eyes widening at the person standing beside her. "Kendra." She breathed.

Kendra smiled. "Buffy. I am your guide here. Do you know where you are?"

Buffy nodded. "That's my house." She frowned, "at least I think it is. How far ahead is this?"

Kendra started walking across the road. Turning back she slowly answered Buffy's question. "This is 17 years into the future. You are married to a Riley Finn and have four children and are currently pregnant with your 5th and 6th...it seems this Riley wanted a large family. This is your life had you not have gone to the past and married Angel."

Buffy felt her heart speed up slightly. She was married with four kids and two more on the way. "6 Children? What about being a Slayer, what did I just give that up?" Not to mention the toll that was going to have on her body.

Kendra smiled sadly. "It was not a choice you chose, it was made for you. Mr Finn did not want you to put your children's life in danger, so he ordered you stop slaying."

Buffy frowned. "And I gave up, just like that?"

Kendra nodded. "When you could no longer see Angel, you stopped fighting. Instead of making the orders, you started following them. You will see for yourself now." Kendra grasped Buffy's hand and teleported them inside, revealing an extremely chaotic house, the future Buffy nowhere in sight.

"Where am I?" Buffy whispered, looking around the room. No sooner had she spoken than her future self walked into the room, her large tummy making it hard for her to walk. Buffy gasped at the state her future self was in. Her face was drawn tight, making her look older than her mere 35 years. Her clothes were worn and extremely baggy, even though she was heavily pregnant. Her hair was pulled into a messy ponytail, the blonde dull and lifeless, like she had lost the will to take care of herself. Taking a step back, Buffy shook her head. "What happened to me?"

Kendra motioned to the front door, grimacing as 4 children spilled in, aged 17, 12 and the last two 5. As the children made their way over to their mother, Kendra motioned to the oldest, who's dark hair and eyes were such a contrast to the blonde of his parents and siblings.

"How was your day Liam?" Buffy gasped again as her future self spoke softly to her eldest son, her face relaxing into a smile as her eldest son took a seat next to his mom.

"It was great Mom. I tried out for the football team today, and I think I got in!" Liam smiled brightly, his dark eyes dancing.

Buffy opened her mouth to speak but no words came out. Trying again, she managed to whisper hoarsely to Kendra. "Is that?"

Kendra nodded. "Riley thinks Liam is his son, but he's Angel's. In this reality, you fell pregnant on the day that wasn't – which I will fill you in on later. It was around the same time you and Riley first slept together, but you didn't bother to correct him. Liam knows the truth, Riley and Angel don't. Liam is your only connection to Angel, that and you were afraid Riley would harm him if he found out."

Buffy swiped at the tears that coursed down her cheeks. "I'm afraid of Riley?"

Kendra turned back to the front door, just as Riley Finn walked in, his face creased in a frown. "Didn't I tell you to clean up the lawn?" he barked at future Buffy. This Riley was such a contrast to the Riley Buffy barely knew. The one she knew was too eager to please, to bother with being harsh or handing out orders. What had happened?

Future Buffy sighed heavily and got to her feet. "It is hard to bend down with these two. I was about to ask the kids to clean it."

Riley sighed. "Do I have to do everything around here?" he screamed, startling the 5 year old twins, who started crying.

Liam stood up. "Leave them alone. I'll clean the yard; you don't have to yell all the time."

Buffy laid her hand gently on her son's arm. "It's ok Liam. Get the boys to help you; I'll take Katie to help me with dinner."

Riley threw his bag on the floor. "Darn right you will make dinner, what have you done all day? Sat on your ass and done nothing?" Riley advanced towards Buffy, ready to lay into her when Liam stepped into his path, blocking Buffy from view.

"Leave my mother alone." He hissed.

"Tough guy huh? Let's see how tough you are." Rising his hand, he swung it down to strike Liam, unprepared for Liam's counter attack, which saw Riley thrown across the room.

Riley sat up, his eyes dark. "Get out." He hissed.

"No." Liam answered, his body still shielding Buffy from view, which should have been a hard task, considering she was 7 months pregnant with twins. Buffy, despite her state was still tiny, and heavily dwarfed by her son, who had inherited some of his father's traits.

"I said GET OUT!" Riley screamed, throwing the nearest thing he could reach at Liam.

Liam plucked the object out of the air. Turning he faced his mom. "Come with me." He pleaded. "We can go to Dad's – my real dad's. You can bring Katie and the twin's too. It'll be safer."

Future Buffy regarded her husband, as he leant against the far wall, his face dark and commanding. "I don't know if I can Angel." She whispered using the nickname she had reserved only for her son, something Riley knew nothing about, the only link she had to Angel, apart from the child in front of her.

"Sure you can. You pick up Adam, Katie picks up Andrew, I get the bags and we leave. I'll even drive. I can't keep watching him destroy you Mom." Liam leant down to peer into his mother's face. That was something he had inherited from his father – the strength, the height and those fathomless eyes.

Buffy nodded slowly, her hands clutching at her tummy. Long awaited anger bubbled to the surface, the dormant slayer rising from beneath the surface to regard the man still sitting on the floor. "You know I can seriously hurt you, though Liam can hurt you more. We are leaving. You will not follow. I have a lot of anger stored up for you, that I would seriously not bother fighting."

Riley slowly got to his feet. "As soon as you are out of that door, I will have a hundred men looking for you, and I will find you and make you come back, I don't care if it is by force. You are MY wife, and nothing will take you from me."

Buffy laughed. "Not any more. I want a divorce, and if you don't give it to me than I'd think twice about living." Turning she addressed her daughter "Katie, take Adam and Andrew out to the car please. Don't bother packing anything, we'll buy new." As soon as they were out of the house, Buffy let loose, punching Riley in the jaw with enough force to throw him into the wall again, this time breaking the wall, sending him out into the yard.

"Come on Mom. We need to hurry." Liam grabbed his mother's hand. "I need to tell you something. Dad knows about me. I've been calling him all the time and telling him about us. He knows about Riley, and has wanted to come and rescue for a while."

Buffy stopped. "He doesn't mind that I'll be turning up with 5 kids that aren't his?"

Liam shook his head. "He's always wanted a large family." Wrapping his arms around his mother's shoulders, Liam led her out to the car.

* * *

Buffy turned to Kendra. "This was my alternative?" she whispered.

Kendra nodded. "It wasn't always like this. Sometimes he was nice."

Buffy rubbed her hands against her temple. "Tell about the day that wasn't."

Kendra took Buffy's hand in her own again, teleporting them to a quiet location near the sea. "Angel was human for a day, but found out he could not fight to protect you and took it back, trading his life for yours."

Buffy stood up. "He was human? Why don't I remember it?" Buffy frowned. Surely she would remember human Angel.

Kendra sighed. "Because he made them erase the day from your memory. He figured if you could not remember, than you could move on, he figured you would live a life that would be full of love and sunshine and more sunshine and kids. He always figured you were happy with Riley. It took a lot of persuasion from Liam, for Angel to wait until you were ready to leave."

Buffy angrily chucked a handful of sand into the air. "When I see him next, we are so having words. I can't believe he would make that sort of decision without me."

Kendra placed a soothing hand on Buffy's arm. "You must understand his reasoning."

Buffy sighed. "Fire away."

Kendra looked out at the ocean. "While he was human, he fought a monster, and almost died. You thankfully came to his rescue. It was then he realized that as a human without his supernatural strength he would only be a burden. He figured you would spend too much time worrying about his safety to consider your own."

Buffy smiled sadly. "I hate it when he plays all noble."

Kendra smiled softly. "Have you had enough?"

Buffy sighed heavily. "I don't suppose you could give me a glimpse of what my life would be like if I chose Angel could you?"

Kendra stood up, her head firmly moving from side to side. "I'm sorry I can't. The only way to find out what your life would be like would be to choose him and live it."

Buffy nodded slowly. "But what about my friends, and Giles. Surely they would not have let me live that life?"

Kendra considered the question. "You know the powers will probably kill me for this, but I will show you the continuation of what you saw. I will show what happened when you went to L.A with the kids and met up with Angel."

Buffy held out her hand, ready for the dizzying rush that came with each travel she took with Kendra. Slowly opening her eyes, she gasped loudly at the scene before her. Her friends were sitting with Angel; their worried faces such a contrast from the happy smile on Angel's face.

* * *

"Are you sure she's coming alone? This isn't some trick to rub in the fact she's in Sunnydale with "Regular Joe" is it?" Willow frowned heavily, standing to nervously pace the foyer of the Hyperion Hotel.

Angel shook his head. "I spoke to Liam. She's coming alone, well she's bringing the kids, but she's not bringing Riley."

Xander nodded. "How long will she be?"

Angel shrugged. "Liam said an hour or so. He's driving, and from what he's told me, Buffy taught him, so it could be minutes."

Giles grimaced. "I do hope they get here safely then."

Cordelia looked up from the magazine she was reading. "Oh come on. This is Angel's son we're talking about. They'll be here all in one piece. If he's anything like his father, I'm sure he'd brood if they weren't." As if sensing the crowd was talking about someone that wasn't him, 7-year-old Connor stormed into the room, his face creased into a frown.

"Who's Liam?" he asked, climbing into a chair beside Gunn.

Angel glared at Cordelia. "Liam is your older brother."

Connor glared at the table. "I have a brother?" he asked. "Sam at school has a brother. His dad takes him to basketball games and leaves Sam at home. You're not going to do that are you Dad?"

Angel chuckled and crossed the room to lift his other adopted son into his arms. "I don't know Liam very well yet. I don't even know if he likes Basketball."

"He doesn't. He prefers football!" Everyone in the room spun to stare at the crowd, standing in the doorway. Liam was holding a boy, who was hiding his face in Liam's shoulder. A girl was holding another boy (obviously the other one's twin). Then there was Buffy. She looked so tired. She was having a hard time keeping upright.

Angel moved across the room, and wrapped his arm around Buffy's waist, successfully holding her upright. Smiling at her tear stained cheeks; he helped her to the foot of the stairs. "I'll be right back guys. I think Buffy needs some rest."

Nobody made a protest as Angel half carried Buffy to her room. Once upon a time, she would have stubbornly refused to rest, claiming she was perfectly fine. It seems Riley had had a much larger impact on her life than they were all aware of.

"She's changed a lot." Xander stared sadly up at the retreating Buffy.

"She was forced to. Sorry, I'm Liam." Liam smiled sheepishly at his intrusion on their silent moment. "The girl is my sister Katie, she's holding Andrew, and this shy one is Adam."

Giles rose to his feet and crossed the room to shake Liam's hand. "I'm Rupert Giles, Giles to everyone."

Liam nodded slowly. "I know. I've seen pictures. Mom told me all about you."

Willow nervously chewed on her lip. "Where's Riley?"

Liam scowled darkly, a growl escaping his lips, proving he was indeed the son of their friend. "He is back home, hopefully knocked out. I never knew mom could pack that sort of punch!" he chuckled. "If he knows what's good for him, he'll stay there."

Angel nodded his face almost identical to his son as he slowly descended the stairs. "I think he'll stay there. I had a run in with him once, he knows what'll happen if he comes here. His little army has no control over MY City."

"Dad" Liam breathed, staring at Angel in awe. It was as if he was staring into his own face.

* * *

Buffy tore her eyes away from Liam throwing his arms around his father. "Does Riley ever come and try and get me back?" she asked, her eyes returning to the bonding going on between Liam and Angel.

Kendra smiled slightly. "He does. Would you like to see?"

Buffy shook her head. "I don't think I could stand it." She turned to Kendra. "Your accent, I've just realized it's gone."

Kendra laughed softly. "I have spent a while up here that it's just faded. Besides I think I sound better."

Buffy nodded in agreement. "It does sound better, but I still miss your accent. Anyway, I've chosen."

Kendra's face turned serious. "Are you ready to go back?"

Buffy nodded. "My choice would have been harder if you had have shown me love and flowers with Riley. But still, I'll always choose Angel."

Kendra smiled and took Buffy's hand. "Shall we return?"

Buffy nodded and glanced back at the happy scene behind her. "We shall."

* * *

Buffy slowly opened her eyes. She glanced up at the two smiling faces before her. "I've chosen."

The lady smiled warmly. "I'm glad warrior. What is your choice?"

Buffy smiled softly. "It is Angel. Always will be."

The lady's smile widened. "You have made the right choice. Angel should be returning shortly. Fell free to take a seat."

Buffy looked behind her and for the first time noticed the chair. Falling into it, she glanced around the white space. Hopefully Angel wouldn't go all noble on her and choose a life without her. She had only just found him; it was too late to turn back now.

* * *

**Bwahahahahahhah**. **Well I have finally finished this chapter, 2762 words later I think I like it. Sorry it has taken so long to finish, but I have been so busy with my new job that everything else has kinda taken a back seat. But I've fought long and hard to perfect this... and I think it is perfect now. This is what the future could have been...definitely not how I want it to turn out...ugh Buffy married to Riley...no thanks.**

**Anyhoo...i'm starting the next chapter where we see Angel viewing the future...but I think you know what his answer will be...but I think I have to write it anyway...haha...i'm not sure how traumatic I'm going to make it yet.**

**I'll try and have it finished A.S.A.P...**

**Cheers,**

**BeraMoon**


	10. Choices Part 3 Life?

**WOOOT! Here is the next installment of Stuck in the Past – Life?**

**Enjoy and make sure you review!!!**

* * *

Angel shivered as the expanding shadows wrapped the cold of the night around his body. It was strange that he could feel the change in temperature, considering he was dead and all, but he wasn't going to complain about that, what he really felt like pummeling somebody about was the fact he was standing in some strange alternate reality, when Buffy was somewhere else. They had only just found each other after that small spell apart, that being thrown into two different time zones was not his ideal plan.

Staring up at the large expanse of building before him, Angel pondered why it was he was here, and how it was going to make the decision (for which he already had the answer) any harder. Shrugging his shoulders, Angel glanced around.

"Looking for someone?"

Angel jumped at the voice. Spinning he turned his gaze on someone he had never in a million years pictured seeing. "Doyle?"

"In the ghostly flesh!" Doyle flashed a toothy smile, and extended his hand, his smile widening when Angel pulled him into a hug. "Ease up big guy. This body is only temporary, don't need you squishing me."

Angel stepped back, his hands raised in an apology. "Sorry."

Doyle shook his head. "Eh, no worries! Right, now I bet your wondering why we are standing in front of a big building huh?"

Angel tore his gaze away from his friend and considered the building. "Yeah, I was a bit curious."

Doyle chuckled. "Well, this building is what is left of Wolfram and Hart. You destroyed it – in this reality – about 4 years ago. It was a massive showdown, demons everywhere, blood everywhere, and bodies everywhere. The only disappointing thing was Buffy didn't show. Her team did, but she didn't."

Angel frowned. "Why didn't she show? I imagine that if asked, she'd come. Well the one I know would."

"She would have, but she was busy with her family. She couldn't leave her kids in the lurch, considering their dad was always away. Besides she gave up being the slayer when she first fell pregnant. The watchers council renounced her title and stripped her powers. Gave her the normal life she's always craved."

"Buffy has kids?" Angel turned away, not believing that the love of his life would move on so much that she'd start the family he promised himself he'd be part of.

"6 to be exact. But you should know that one of them is yours." Doyle waited for the outburst he was sure was going to erupt from his friend. He wasn't disappointed.

"ONE OF THEM IS MINE?" Angel looked around for something to pummel. Were the fates always going to be against them?

"She fell pregnant on the day you erased. The powers were not willing to erase a life, so they let her carry the baby. Liam is a happy, healthy 17 years old. Her husband – Riley – believes the boy is his, and she hasn't corrected him. You see him on weekends, and whenever her husband is away." Glancing down at his watch, Doyle tipped his hat. "Time to move, I believe we have an access visit to witness."

Wrapping his hand around Angel's arm, Doyle winced as the motion sickness rushed at him, the spinning sensation taking them to the one place he knew Angel would not like being. The Summers residence.

* * *

Angel watched with wide eyes, as his future self strolled to the Summers' door, his hands resting in his pocket. Crossing the street, Angel wedged himself inside the door behind himself, and glanced around the crowded house. Gasping as his eyes landed on future Buffy, Angel regarded her future self. She was heavily pregnant, glowing and most importantly happy.

"I'll just get him" Future Buffy smiled and slowly turned in a circle, her hands steadying the large expanse of tummy before her. "Liam, your fathers here." Turning back to face him she smiled softly. "You look good."

Future Angel rolled his eyes. "You say that everytime!" Angel shook his head. "What can I say? Life agrees with me."

Buffy laughed softly and moved to tuck her hair behind her ears. Wincing at the motion, Buffy thought against it and moved the strand against her cheek. Noticing the wince go across her features, Angel reached out and gently lifted the strand of hair. Seeing a nice purple welt against her skin, Angel growled low in his throat.

"What happened?" he demanded, taking her hand into his own.

Buffy smiled weakly. "I fell earlier. My centre of gravity is always off when pregnant. I got up to fast, lost my balance and fell over. I just caught the corner of the coffee table. Nothing too serious."

Angel's eyes regarded her face closely. Buffy had never been one to lie about a situation, not to mention to him either. He was always the one she stayed extremely honest with. Glancing past her he met the eyes of his Son, whose face was a mirror image of his own.

"Tell the truth Mom. We both know he will find out soon enough. Better from you than anyone else."

Angel glanced across at Doyle. "I thought you said she was happy."

Doyle took a swig from the bottle of scotch that appeared out of thin air. "I can only tell you so much, the rest you have to find out for yourself.

Angel turned back to the scene before him. Why they made him go through this was beyond him. They should have already known his answer by now. They had been through so much apart that they deserved to be together. Why didn't the rest of the world see that?

Angel strode past Buffy to hug his son. "Will you please tell me what is going on?" He asked, turning back to face Buffy.

"Daddy hit Mommy." Angel spun at the small voice which sounded from around the corner.

Buffy's strangled cry was enough to make Angel wish Riley was in the room at that very moment. "Buffy?" His voice was gentle, his out stretched arm a sign of confidence to the broken slayer.

"I don't know what came over him. We had a fight this morning. I don't want anymore kids after this. My body has had enough. The Doctors have warned me against it. I told Riley this and he hit the roof. He had this vision in his head of us all moving to the country, closer to his family and raising "our clan" as he calls it. I don't want that. Don't get me wrong, I love my kids to the bottom of my heart, but I just can't take it anymore." Buffy took a deep breath and raised her face to regard Angel.

Angel smiled sadly. "So he hit you?"

Buffy shook her head. "I think I provoked him. All I know is I was yelling at him about it being my body and my decision, when he just stormed across the room, threw me up against the wall and laid one on me."

Angel growled again. "How long is he away for?"

Liam stepped forward. "Until Tuesday."

Angel nodded. "Right. Get your things. All of you."

Buffy reached out, her eyes fearful. "Angel? What are you saying?"

Angel took her hand and squeezed it gently. "I'm saying get your things, you are all coming back with me. I don't care what argument you have. I'm not leaving town without you."

Liam laughed with joy. "Nice one Dad, going all noble! I'll get the kids." Disappearing up the stairs, Liam danced down the corridor.

* * *

"Enough." Angel turned to Doyle. "I don't want to see anymore.

Doyle nodded. "Right this way.

Angel shut his eyes against the rush of moving through time again. Opening them as he spun to a stop in front of the Oracles he regarded them.

"You have made a decision warrior?" The female regarded him, a serene smile gracing her features.

Angel nodded. "I choose Buffy. I choose life."

The female grinned happily. "See dear brother, I told you he would choose her."

The male frowned and ignored the comment. "Well then wise warrior. We accept your decision and would like to give you a gift. We hope that you will treat this kindly and not abuse what we are about to bestow on you."

Angel nodded.

"In that case. BE GONE!" Pushing his hands forward he banished Angel from the room and out into the corridor, Buffy appearing only moments later.

Groaning, Buffy sat up. "Angel?" She glanced across and felt as though she had yet to wake up from a dream. Watching the steady rise and fall of his chest, she screamed and threw herself across at him.

Angel groaned as her body slammed into his. "Buffy? What is going –" He was unable to finish his sentence, his body taking notice of the major change.

"Angel!" Buffy squealed. "You're Alive!!!!"

TBC!

* * *

**Phew! How long has it taken for this to come out? Sorry it took so long. I'm on holidays at the moment so I will try and get another chapter out. Thank you so much to all those who reviewed. It means a lot to know that you all took the time to read and review this! I'm a little unsure on where to go from here, so any suggestions, definitely welcomed!**

**Cheers, BeraMoon **


End file.
